Flaws
by DeppsLadyRosebud
Summary: Alec has a seizure and Max learns that even the perfections among the perfect are not without their flaws. One Shot R


-1X5-494.… Alec as he was now known, had always been lucky. He was developed almost a year after the others, he was a more superior 'machine' than the others had ever been, his genetic make-up was stronger then theirs, both mental and physical… He had every missing piece that they didn't, and he knew that,… He knew it so well, that he was cocky about it. But… That was before today.

Opening his eyes the magnificently defined young man took in a sharp breath and tilted his head to look at the clock on the wall, it was just a few minutes past three am. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself closing his eyes as he felt a small tremble beginning to manifest in his toes…

Glancing down he watched as they jittered quickly below the sheets…. Closing his eyes he willed them to stop, telling himself that he was no doubt in some sort of dream…. He always had these weird dreams, things that even he himself could not decode…..

When he opened them again though, he was still there, laying in his bed, in his small dilapidated home, the only light showing through was that of the bright October moon outside his window… Pulling the blanket from his nearly naked body, wearing nothing more than a pair of grey boxer briefs, he watched as his left foot seemed to fallow suit with his right…

Shaking uncontrollably…

Rising from the bed, not to sure what to do, knowing that his body was superior…. Things like this were not supposed to happen, he swallowed hard and stood on the wobbly feet not even making it a single inch before his knees fell hard against the wood planks of his floor, and that was when it hit like a title wave crashing against the shore….

His body went ridged before his limbs,…. From his head to his toes began convulsing uncontrollably his legs and arms shaking so bad he swore his brain was rattling, nausea finding its way into his gut and embedding there as he forced his uncooperative body up against the side of his bed and felt small sharp pains as his skull repeatedly smacked against the metal of the beds frame over and over again….

His eyes scanned around wildly searching for something…. Anything to help him, but seeing as how he had only moved in less than a week before there was not much to be found in this place just yet…. And there sure as hell wasn't anyone to help him…..

Closing his eyes it was nearly a full two minutes before his body finally subdued enough for him to rise using the bed he hoisted himself up and on shaking calves leaning on everything from point A to point B he made his way toward the kitchen…. Toward the phone….

He could feel it, it wouldn't be long until it hit again, something inside of him was shifting, changing and it was bad….

Grasping the phone in his hand he closed his eyes, he really did not want to call her, he really did not want to bite back on his barks of superiority and call her, ask her for help…. But he knew she was the only one, the only thing on this planet who could help him…

Feeling it already begin again it took two tried before his fingers would ease enough to dial all fourteen numbers it would take to reach her as he allowed his body to slide down toward the floor of the kitchen…

"What up?" Maxes voice rang through his head like a thousand volts of electricity as she spoke into the ear of his trembling head….

"M-Max?" He found it exceedingly difficult to even make out one word through the trembling.

"Alec?" She asked cocking her head to the side and pulling herself away from the window she was looking out of down at the nearly dead city below…. "What do YOU want?"

"I-I…."

"Spit it out boy." She grunted sounding slightly annoyed, figuring he was up to something per usual. Some massive trickery…. Per usual.

"So-something…. Wrong." He managed before another bout with the shaking of his limbs over took him and the phone fell from his hand.

Max listened to the sound of things slamming and breaking in the background, and even she had to admit a small amount of fear ran through her, she didn't particularly like Alec… but he was a part of her, a part of her sick and twisted family circle… "Alec?!?!" she called into the receiver… "This best not be one of your whack ass tricks boy…" She growled loudly in displeasure as she hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed grabbing her jacket and her motorcycle keys.

Alec swallowed hard and fast trying to stop whatever the hell was going on with him, but he could see the dark spots pulling in closer, and he feared this was the part where he was about to lose consciousness the only sounds surrounding him the sickening thuds from his body parts being flung against the wood.

And not only that…. He couldn't help but thinking to himself even in his current condition, that Max was on her way to his aid and he was laying here helpless in nothing more than his underwear, there was no way he was ever going to live this one down…

"Alec?!?!" Her voice cut in to his embarrassing thoughts like it was centered through a megaphone… "Ale-" Max shook her head now standing at the entrance to his kitchen and crossing her arms over her chest in her typical judgmental pose. "What the hell happened to you?" She quipped taking a few steps closer just in time to watch his body begin convulsing again…

He looked weak… and she wondered how long this had been going on for before he had called her, X5-494 was not supposed to be weak… He was a supercharged version of the already supercharged transgenic race.

"Wh-whats…….." He swallowed "Ha-happening?"

"Seizure." She stated bluntly leaning down next to him and lifting his head a little, "I don't suppose you have any Triptophin in your pad do you?"

Alec shook his head and swallowed as the seizure worsened as max held tighter to his limbs. "This is a bad one ." Her tone was not soft and not harsh, simply indifferent…

"I-I…. don't… have these…" she swore she saw fear in his normally cold as stone brown eyes….

"Well buddy I hate to burst your bubble, but it looks like you do now…." She loosened his limbs as she felt them beginning to calm and rose to her feet… "Superior race my ass…."

"Shut-up." Alec mumbled wiping the sweat from his brow… "It's not my fault that you were made before me and there for your inferior and your brains all screwy."

"You got any milk?" she asked ignoring his feeble banter from where he still lay on the floor.

"You choose now to be thirsty?"

"No you ass, it's got Triptophin in it…. It helps with the seizures…." she opened the fridge and was mildly amused to find it near empty aside from a half empty six pack of beer, an old Chinese food container and thankfully a jug of milk with less than a quarter left.. "Men." she mumbled to herself before closing the fridge and beginning to search for a glass… "So what do you think is causing th-"

"Max…." Alec frowned deeply it hadn't even been a minute and a half since the last one hit, and this one felt as though it was going to be just as strong if not stronger then the previous, they seemed to be growing momentum and even a transgenic's body was not made to last forever under these types of circumstances.

Wiping around she frowned slightly and kneeled down and put the glass in his hand watching as the liquid sloshed over the side and up out of the glass she put her hand on his and steadied it before putting it to his lip, "Drink." Max had seen many of her unit fall to the power of the seizures before their escape from Manticore and it was not pretty.

Alec did as he was told as the glass finished, his grip on the small cylinder tightened and he grimaced as it shattered between the two strong grasps sending small glass shards flying everywhere….

"You have to try to relax." She sounded more than just a little annoyed now as she spoke and got up again looking for a blanket…

"Easy for you to say,…. You're the one currently high on a power trip…." Alec cleared his throat and took the chance to close his eyes taking in as deep a breath as he could manage not daring to move from there on the floor as his body eased into stillness….

"If you didn't want my help you shouldn't have asked for it," She flung the blanket down at him as hard as she could now cover your shit up will you? I'm starting to feel sick here…."

"Sure thing boss lady…"

"Can you stand up?" She held her hand out in his direction, "We need to find you some Triptophin,,,"

"Don't you have some?"

She shook her head, "Nah my brief vacation back in hell last year was good for a few small things, no more seizures, plenty of serotonin in this old noggin now. "

"Don't brag" Reluctantly Alec took the hand out reached to him now and pulled himself up from the floor with Maxes help…

"Oh right sorry I forgot that's your department…"

Max grunted feeling Alec's 180 pound body fall into her arms his head lulling back as her own body trembled from the sudden on set of a new seizure, this one worse than the last as she fought to keep them both standing Alec's knee's of course giving way as she held his body to her attempting a sort of brace, "What the hell is going on with you?" she mumbled to the man who she assumed was not listening to her.

It took a long three minutes and 26 seconds for this one to pass the two figures standing there in the center of the kitchen Max counting every second that went by without much else to do…. Before Alec's form finally fell limp,

"Hey super boy wakey-wakey…. If I can't get my beauty rest than neither can you…." She sighed loudly into the nothingness surrounding them

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Came a weak and lame reply.

"Oh yeah you know it's my ideal vision of fun coming over here to watch you spazz out on the floor like television with an electrical short in nothing but your wears…"

"That's what I thought…"

"Can you keep your head up enough to make it to Logan's?"

"You want to go see your boyfriend at this hour?"

"Maybe he can tell us why your superior- idiotness is suddenly suffering from a massive attack of the seizure worm…."

"Ah… Yes."

- It took nearly an hour for the pair to make their way across into sector 9, a ride that would normally have been no more than 10 minutes had Max been flying solo, or Alec been in full health mode.

A sigh of relief washed over Max as she now stood in the door way to Logan's study Alec already seizing again under her arm she managed a small smile to herself… "Boy am I lucky you don't seem to sleep either…"

Glasses tipped down his nose, Logan swiftly whipped around in his chair eyes more than a little confused… "Wh-what are you two doing here?" He asked before taking note of the male transgenic who appeared to be in worse condition looks wise than Logan was after her got shot. "What's wrong with him?"

"That's what I'm hoping you can help with…." She gripped tighter to Alec's body feeling it slip from her grasp…. "I got a wake up call about two hours ago seems macho man here has gotten himself a severe case of the seizures…"

"I thought that his genetic code was a later model… He's not supposed to have seizures…."

"That's the way the story is told, but that does not mean they are not happening,, Can- I uh put him down somewhere? Or shall I continue holding him up like an over sized sack of potatoes?"

Max laid Alec down on the sofa and looked back toward Logan who was now studying the young man much to his disliking… "How did they start?"

"Woke-up about three am… At first I thought it was just some whacked out dream, but then… when I didn't wake up…. I-I realized what was happening… And called her."

"And you gave him milk?"

"He drank the whole glass like a good solider," Max smirked a little, "But then the next one came on within seconds, twice as strong as the first…."

Logan's forehead wrinkled in confusion as he scratched his mustache stubble shaking his head… "It just doesn't make any sense…"

"You're telling me…" Alec groaned loudly and the other two watched as he gripped the cushion beneath his fingers his body beginning to convulse once more….

"I'm gonna call Sam, have him meet us at the hospital see if he can run a few tests see if we can figure out what's going on… You stay with him."

"That's what I've been doing" Max took a seat on the coffee table as Logan made his way into the other room. "You know, you're going to owe me big fro this one don't you?"

"If-if…" Alec drew his lip into his mouth forcing his shaking head o look at the beautiful young woman hovering over him, he didn't have to have fuzzy feelings toward her to admit she was drop dead gorgeous, she was build that way… "If I make… it out of this…"

"That is not a solider talking." She shot back before he could even finish. "We're going to figure this out, just like we always do…."

"Feels…. Like…. Insides all twisted…." He grunted.

"That's normal, it'll pass you just hang in there…"

"Alright." Logan's voice was a welcomed interruption, "Let's get him in the car. Sam's gonna meet us there in about 20."

Getting past the sector please at nearly five thirty AM was always quite the hassle, Max keeping her eyes glued to the rear view mirror finding the need to keep a close watch on her fellow X5, Alec's seizing finally at a calm point as they pushed their way slowly through the traffic line…

"I thought most people were still asleep at this hour…" Logan mumbled under his breath he himself glancing back into the rearview mirror for a quick check.

"Please, in our broken economy… Work is work no matter what time you gotta get up to get there…"

"MAX!" Alec screamed through gritted teeth as his leg began kicking so hard at the back door of the small car that a permanent dent was there, his entire body quickly convulsing so hard that it was being lifted up from the seat with every shock.

"We're working on it…" She grumbled giving Logan a worried eye as she jumped from the front passengers seat into the back .

"Please….." He whispered and she could hear every bone and muscle in his body popping with the tiring motions his head slamming repeatedly into the arm rest of the door.

"There's nothing I can do…" She tried as hard as she could to sound indifferent but even she could hear the laces of fear in her voice as she lifted his body so he was thrashing against her instead of the metal, "You just gotta hang in alright?"

"There… NOT stopping…." His nails dug involuntarily into her arm as she looked at him and noted the thick trail of blood coming from his nose.

"LOGAN GO FASTER!"

"Kill me Max…" Alec pleaded as he choked lightly on his own saliva finally finding enough strength of his own to take a breath, his eyes pleading with her.

"Trust me, as much as I want to sometimes…. It's not gonna happen…"

"Max PLEASE!" He screamed as another one was already coming his body wracked with pain and fatigue…

Max frowned and brought her hand back before swinging it forward again, hard connecting it with Alec's jaw, a punch that had he been a normal man, would have disconnected his head from his shoulders…. But in his case…. Simply put him to sleep for a while instead…

"He's getting worse." She said hoping back over into the front seat just as they made it past the sector police.

"So I noticed."

"I bought us a few minutes, give a girl a break…"

-The hospital was surprisingly empty as Logan and Max made there way to the third floor Alec still out cold in Maxes arms… "This boy needs to go on a serious diet." She mumbled as they stepped off of the elevator.

"Make sure to tell him that when he wakes up…"

"Don't think I won't."

"I know you will." He saw Sam heading toward them and wheeled himself faster Max on his heels, "Hey Sam…"

"Fallow me." Sam led them into the farthest room of the hospital closing the door behind them to create at least some sort of privacy. "What happened to him?"

"I knocked him out." Max answered honestly her voice nonchalant. "What?!" She noticed the doctor looking at her as though she had three heads, "It was the only way to stop the convulsions… and plus he was beginning to crazy talk."

"and so you hit him?"

"Trust me, he's in less pain now then before…"

"You two go out and wait in the waiting room, I'm going to do a CT scan, and we'll see what we see…." He shook his head getting a sedative ready and injecting it into the still knocked out man's arm as the other two made their way from the room.

- It was nearly 8 am when the doctor re-emerged from Alec's room, having left and come back a few times both with and without Alec in his company… But now finally he was headed this way, toward Max who was now on her 23rd copy of old Woman's Wear Daily magazine, and Logan who was sleeping restlessly.

"So what's up doc?" She asked rising to her feet…

"I think there's something you need to see.." He answered rolling his neck from side to side as Max shook Logan's arm lightly to rouse him. Before they were both lead into the room where Alec lay on the bed hooked up to only an IV and a heart monitor….

"This…" He put the new CT scan up on the x-ray machine, "Is the scan hat we just completed…" He turned to look at them momentarily before continuing. "And this…" He put up an older x-ray next to it. "Is from when we first evaluated him after the fall of Manticore."

Max and Logan both studied them a moment, "looks Greek to me." Max admitted after a two minute silence…. "What's it mean?"

"It means that his genetic code is changing…." The doctor sounded quite alarmed as though he himself hardly understood, "It seems as though the serotonin they had given him was synthetic, and slowly over they years it had dissipated… "

"Oh." They both nodded, "So how do we stop it?"

"We don't…. I've got him hook now direct iv to try to stabilize the chemicals inside his brain… He's suffering from 20 years worth of seizures in less than 6 hours…." He looked back toward the man on the bed, "If you hadn't brought him in when you did…. I doubt that even his body could of withstood the shock…."

"So what happens now?"

"Well, once the Triptophin enters into his blood stream, and there is enough of it to repair the damage, the seizures should become less frequent…. Kind of like your were before your visit back to home base…But the truth is that, the mind is a delicate thing and it cannot be tricked with synthetic substances into believing it is whole, eventually it will break down and the truth will be revealed…"

"I guess even the perfections among the perfect are not without their flaws." Max quipped under her breath, on the surface she had to keep up her 'I don't give a shit' attitude, but underneath her heart broke for him, she knew what was in his future, she knew what was to come, and it was not pretty, and now thanks to her… there was no more Manticore to right this situation.

_This is my first Dark angel Fiction, and also my first one shot, so I hope you like it, and please let me know what you really think._


End file.
